


He Said Hes Fine

by OhTheatre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: he always says it, whats different now?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	He Said Hes Fine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I FUCKIN DID IT !! I wrote a haikyuu fic! i have loved this manga and anime for eight years and i finally wrote for it. ALBEIT its the shittiest piece of fic ever written but i genuinely hope you enjoy, maybe rb and comment??
> 
> TW: Angst, no happy ending, collapsing, ambulance

“Im fine! Toss me another one!” Hinata, sweating with his chest rising with every breath, calls out to Kageyama. So the raven haired setter does with pinpoint accuracy the ball reaches Hinata's red hands but the fire in his eyes only burns brighter. The ball reaches the other end of the court before anyone can even see it. Cheers roar from Karasuno's exhausted team as they take the final and winning set. Hinata and Kageyama celebrate together with hands connecting with so much force. “Yeah!” Hinata shouts

“We get it, you're good at the game” Tsukishima comments standing next to Yamaguchi. He takes the water Yachie offers him before engaging back into conversation with Tadashi.

“Jealous Tsukki?” Kuroo asks as he approaches from the other side of the next, Kenma follows, trying to steady his breathing. Hinata snickers before giving a grin to his opponents. “That was pretty impressive Hinata” The nekoma player compliments before ushering for Kenma to follow him as they join their team

“See you later Shoyo” The opposing setter waves goodbye.

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face” Kageyama spits hoping to break down the sunshine that blinds him. But nothing could, they did it, they beat Nekoma. And it counted, it counted for something. Hinata was on cloud nine. Not even Kageyama could effect him. “You did good Hinata”

Or maybe he could

“Whaaaaa?” He drags it out “An actual compliment? From-”

“You tell anyone and I never toss you another set” Kageyama shoves his hand over his teammates mouth.

“Tsk tsk, haven't you learned?” Tsuki approaches them “You're not the only person who can toss to Hinata..” The blonde looked to the defeated yet determined Inarizaki team watching from the sidelines “Not anymore...your majesty”

~~~

“Im fine! Let's go again!” Hinata claps, even their captain, Daichi was exhausted. But not the freak duo. Kageyama sighs but for some reason he couldn't say no, so with sweat practically constricting his view he tosses Hinata another ball watching with the same hidden amazement as it passes Nishinoya and scores them a point.

“Ok” Daichi manages as Kageyama and Hinata share in their cheer. “Good practice match everyone” He nods, feeling the silent gratitude from the other members of the team. “Kageyama, Hinata, since you two seem adamant on practicing you can clean up”. So with groans from the pair and laughter from Tsuki the rest of the team make their way home leaving the pair to close up.

“Do you ever get tired?” Kageyama wonders as they fold up the net. Hinata doesn't respond, in fact he stops in his tracks, his grip faltering a bit. “Oi, Hinata” Kageyama remind the small one of his presence

“Hm? Oh no! Never! Why get tired when this is everything I love!” And suddenly the odd aura was gone and the orange haired ball of energy was back. Kageyama shook off the odd feeling and finished cleaning up.

~~

“M fine” Hinata gives a lazy thumbs up from his desk. They were in the study hall for the last period of the day. Kageyama and Hinata had decided to meet Yamaguchi and Tsukki in their class for extra help. 

They had been doing their homework for at least thirty minutes before Kageyama noticed a slight falter and delay in Hinata's normal determined speed to finish his work. So naturally the boy questioned how he was doing. His response was soft, tired clearly but he still managed a smile.

It made Kageyama's face tingle, he knew his feelings had been surfacing but he buried them. They were for him, plus nothing would come of it. But still, that gentle smile, careful flutter of his eyelids...it was sweet and tugged at Kageyamas heart.

“Great, then finish your work” Tsukki dragged them back to reality. Hinata stuck out his tongue but ultimately set back to work. Once they had finished Tsukki and Yamaguchi wasted no time leaving the two to their own devices.

“Hungry” Was all that left Hinata's mouth, he stood with Kageyama following him making their way to the vending machine by the gym. “Whoever invented chips deserves a raise”

“Im sure they are rolling in money” Kageyama retorts poking the straw into his milk. “Wanna do some sets? Or are you too tired” he teases

“Im…” A yawn that could compete with a babys giggle in the cuteness scale “Fine”

So Kageyama spent the afternoon setting to an increasingly tired Hinata..but he just wouldnt let up.

~~~

“Im…” Bokuto waited for the response after his clear victory over his star pupil. Kageyama did too with his eyes still in shock after watching his perfect set...fail. “Fine” Hinata finished through a wavered voice.

“So we all agree? Hinata is clearly not fine?” Akaashi says receiving a nod from Bokuto, a small ‘yep’ from Kuroo and a thumbs up from a sideline Kenma too intently focused on his games.

“I am fine!” The orange haired fighter claims. “I missed a spike! big deal!” He throws his hands into the air in frustration. The training camp had been going well, a tough but educational experience.

Kageyama had his doubts when Bokuto and Kuroo invited the pair to a bit of after dark practice, concerned for Hinata's physical and mental being but of course his partner in-game was revving to go.

“Shoyo you should sleep” Kenma muttered, Kuroo pointed to show his agreement.

 _Don't call him that,_ Kageyama thought but he ultimately agreed.

“No fun! Any of you!” Hinata pouts, he sits on the cold gym wall, shivering at the chilled touch. Clearly he refused to go to sleep so this was their best bet at him getting any rest. Kageyama felt out of place in this group with Hinata out of commission but continued playing. He honed his other skills and had an interesting time serving to Bokuto and Kuroo but he found his mind focused on the stupid tangerine who refused to give it up.

~~~

“Im f-” He never finished it this time.

 _That's a first_ , Kageyama thought before turning around, his face morphing in horror. He watches as both Nishinoya and Daichi race to catch a collapsing Hinata, grabbing him before his head hit the ground.

“H-hinata” Kageyama could barely think. Everyone rushed to the fallen decoy, even Tsukki looked concerned but Kageyama was frozen. Or he was until Suga met his eyes, they told him one thing.

It was odd watching an ambulance pull up at their school. It was even more odd to watch Hinata be taken away. But the worst of the weirdness was having to tell Ukai and Takeda what was happening. Because he didn't know, and he hated that.

And he hated it even more because Hinata never faltered, he could read Kageyama like a book.

_“You looked upset during the first period and it was your angry face number 3, so during lunch I went to the store and grabbed some milk!” Kageyama hadn't even registered Hinatas words before the boy skipped away leaving him with the beverage._

Everytime, no matter what, Hinata was there.

_“Take a break, grab some ice from yachi and sit out. Observe what Kenma does ok? And make sure you get some water” Hinata said with the most even breath. Kageyama couldnt conjure words, his hands were numb and he couldn't even feel his head. But any outsider couldn't see that, the karasuno setter looked perfectly composed._

So how the hell did this tiny bouncing annoyance know?

_Because he was there, and he cared._

“I knew and I saw for months..and I just ignored it” Kageyama balled his fists, he stormed away from the conversation ignoring the calls from his coaches.

~~~

_“I dont just like you Tobio, I love you”_

_“I dont feel the same”_

_“Oh”_

_He regretted the words instantly_

_“Hinata-”_

“Im fine” Hinata said, if you could even call the stoic boy that stood in front of him Shoyo Hinata anymore.

“Wait Hinata-”

“I said Im fine” He put a hand up before leaving the gym.

The gym typically felt full of life whether filled with his teammates or just littered with balls. No matter how many people were in it, it never felt empty, it breathed life and energy.

But in this moment

As Hinata left the gym with his quickly falling tears hitting the ground.

The gym had never felt more empty.

**Author's Note:**

> please do leave me a comment!


End file.
